Cue Me
by sal.badger
Summary: Ciel can't explain his talent for pool, until he meets Sebastian and realizes he'd learned from the best, long ago. Slight AU, contains yaoi, SebxCiel
1. Past lives?

_Hi everyone! This will be a short two-chapter story that I'm using to ease me into story writing. I have a bad habit of leaving things halfway done, so I thought I'd start out small and easy. I've recently gotten interested in playing pool/billiards (don't worry, I'm not in this story), and then I remembered that Ciel was an impressive pool player himself. I am basing their game on what I know, which is how to play American 8-ball. If I've made any mistakes about the rules or procedures, please feel free to let me know. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't the characters or the awesome manga! The lovely Yana Toboso has all rights to them.**

**Warnings: Some rough language and slightly suggestive behavior, the real warnings lie in Ch 2 )**

* * *

><p>"Eight ball, left corner pocket." Ciel didn't bother raising his voice above the loud music in the bar, but his opponent had no problem understanding him. He leaned over the table, practiced his stroke a couple of times, and struck the cue ball firmly. The eight ball fell into the left corner pocket with no problem and tumbled down the chute into the collection chamber where the rest of the solid colored balls rested. Satisfied with his performance, Ciel glanced at his watch. The entire game had lasted eight minutes, and he had only let it drag on for so long because his opponent was drunk and uncoordinated.<p>

"You fuckin'…damn man!" The man stumbled over to Ciel. "How 'bout you give me another chance. I wasn't really payin' attention before."

Ciel leaned back slightly as the man's breath washed over him. "No thanks," he said politely but firmly. He was about to walk away when the drunk man grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"C'mon now, don't walk away. I asked nicely, didn't I?" His eyelids drooped and a leer spread across his lips. "Don't make me bend you over that table by force, unless you like that sort of thing…"

"Get off," Ciel ground out, jaw clenched. He knew he shouldn't have gone to a bar by himself. He was too weak to fight off anyone, and too far away to reach for his cue stick and use it as a weapon. He was trying to wriggle free of the drunk man's surprisingly strong grip when a smooth voice made both men still.

"I believe this young man told you to get off him."

Ciel looked up at the newcomer, but was disappointed when he couldn't see his face. The stranger wore a black hoodie that cast shadows over his face and made him look even more intimidating than his impressive height. He reached out an arm and tugged the drunk man's shirt collar backward sharply.

"You have one minute to leave this bar or I will escort you myself, and my way involves the breaking of-"

The drunk man was already stumbling toward the door, pushing past groups of people as he fought to put as much distance between the dark stranger and himself as he could.

Ciel watched the man hesitantly before muttering a "thank you" and turning to leave again. The stranger quickly deposited some coins into the slots on the side of the pool table. Ciel watched as he placed the balls into the triangular rack, probably hoping to convince him to play another round of 8-ball.

"Do you play pool?" Ciel asked as the stranger's pale hands moved the balls into their proper positions.

"Occasionally."

"So I guess this is one of those occasions?"

The stranger let out an amused chuckle before replying. "I watched you the whole game, and I must say, I felt sorry for you, having to play with such an incompetent bastard." He lifted the rack off and stowed it underneath the table. "I was imagining how much more enjoyable it would be for you to play with someone who was much more skilled. And not quite so drunk."

"You sound quite confident about your game."

"I am. I have reason to be."

"Then I can't wait to beat you and knock you off your high horse."

The stranger said nothing, simply offered the cue ball to Ciel and stepped back. Ciel lined up the white ball and visualized the point of contact that would give him the best break. He positioned his cue stick before pausing as a thought struck him.

"What's your name?"

"You may call me Sebastian."

"Sebastian? What is that, a cat's name?"[1]

Sebastian smirked. "I wouldn't mind having a cat named after me. But you have not told me your name."

Ciel broke the rack before straightening and said, "It's Ciel. And you're solids, I'm stripes."

Sebastian inclined his head briefly to show he understood. He sat back and watched Ciel line up his next shot, twelve ball into the side pocket and fifteen into the left corner pocket. There was no doubt that the young man was talented, if a bit conceited. But Sebastian liked his arrogance. His gaze wandered to Ciel's hands as they chalked up his cue for the next shot, then down his slender body and back up to his face. His one visible eye was a deep ocean blue, piercing and strong. Sebastian could not look away, even as Ciel returned his gaze and barked at him to stop raping him with his eyes.

The younger man turned back to his shot feeling flushed. He breathed deeply for a few seconds before hitting the thirteen ball into the corner right pocket.

But…Did that ball just bounce off the corner and roll back slowly? Did Ciel just miss a shot because this Sebastian guy was staring at him so intensely? No. He's above those kinds of petty distractions. And yet when he looked up, Sebastian had taken his hood off and was openly smirking at him. Bastard.

"Looks like it's my turn."

Ciel scowled but stepped out of Sebastian's way. He tried to focus on the balls that were left and how best to hit them when his turn came again, but he could not, for the life of him, explain why his eye was more drawn to the dark stranger than to the table. Even in the dim light, Sebastian's skin looked soft and flawless. His hair fell in soft wisps around his face and his strange red eyes—Ciel didn't even know what to think of them. He'd felt hot when they were on him earlier, and he felt awed now that they were staring so intensely at the billiard balls. He tried to think rationally and not make such a big deal about Sebastian's eyes when the man slowly reached for the chalk. He held the cue stick comfortably with his ring and pinky fingers while his thumb, index, and middle fingers worked to brush chalk onto the tip. It was an ordinary act turned sensual. Ciel had never seen anyone handle a cue stick so gently yet firmly. His breath caught in his throat as Sebastian circled the stick tightly with his index finger and pulled upward in one smooth motion. Ciel immediately thought of that hand elsewhere and quickly looked away.

Sebastian must have sensed his discomfort, for he smirked and said, "I'm sure you know that's the best way to get rid of extra chalk. Blowing on the tip—"

"—Will leave moisture on it. I know." Ciel crossed his arms, pretending to look bored. "Just get on with it."

"As you wish."

Sebastian bent over the table gracefully and neatly sent the five ball into a side pocket. He did the same for the seven, one, and four balls in quick succession, leaving Ciel feeling disgruntled and in a slight panic at the possibility that he might lose. Sebastian circled the table to take a shot at the three ball, and unintentionally—or perhaps it was intentional, Ciel couldn't tell—pointed his very well-shaped bottom toward Ciel.

The younger man put on an irritated face, but he was silently admiring the ass in his face. Sebastian must have sensed him staring because he looked over his shoulder at Ciel and raised an eyebrow.

"Now I must be the one to insist that you stop raping me with _your_ eyes." With a sharp stroke, the three ball clattered down the chute. "Or perhaps you're enjoying the view too much to look away?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not, but your actions and that blush certainly help to stroke my ego. I'm quite enjoying your attention, Ciel."

Ciel couldn't say anything to dignify that remark. In another time and place, a man like Sebastian would certainly infuriate him with those witty comments and cocky attitude. But tonight—Ciel didn't know what had gotten into him. He actually found the arrogance sexy. Sexy! He never thought of anyone as sexy. Ciel shook his head in an attempt to regain control over himself.

Sebastian quickly got rid of the two and six balls before turning to the eight ball.

"Oh my, it looks like you haven't even gotten to play much this game! How's it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?"

"Will you kindly shut up and just finish the game? I'm about to call it a night here."

Sebastian smirked at the younger man and purposely missed his shot. "Oh dear, I can't believe my hand slipped like that. Well, perhaps you can redeem yourself." He almost burst out laughing at the annoyed look on Ciel's face.

Ciel, for his part, couldn't understand why someone would waste such an important shot. He practiced his stroke a couple of times before getting the feeling that Sebastian was staring at his butt. Ah, so the pervert wanted to stare. Ciel would give him something to stare at.

As he rounded the table to take a shot at the thirteen ball again, Ciel took his time lining up the balls. He bent over the table and arched his back, letting his bottom rise higher in the air. He even wiggled it a little for Sebastian, who was sitting with hands tightly balled into fists so he wouldn't grab the younger man and just devour him. The sly thing was having way too much fun teasing him, but he couldn't complain. He was having a blast watching Ciel step out of his comfort zone trying to get some reaction out of him.

Sebastian was so focused on the younger man that he was slightly surprised when Ciel turned to him with a triumphant smirk and said, "I win again. Though to be fair, you did put up a fight. It's just not enough." With that, he turned to leave the bar for the third time that night but was once again stopped.

"How about I buy you a drink to celebrate your victory?"

Ciel faced him and considered for a moment. Sebastian seemed like a trustworthy guy and he did save him from that drunk. One drink wouldn't hurt him, and it wasn't as though he had prior commitments any time soon.

He shrugged nonchalantly and made his way over to the bar. Sebastian ordered two beers from the tap and faced Ciel.

"So where did you learn to play pool so well?"

"I'm not sure. It was just something I was always good at, and I didn't put much thought into _how_ I became so good…"

"Perhaps in a past life you were a great pool player and your reincarnation wasn't about to let that talent be forgotten," Sebastian joked.

"Past life? You believe in that?" The bartender handed them their beers and Ciel took a small sip of his, slightly wrinkling his nose at the bitter taste.

Sebastian leaned forward to gaze deep into Ciel's one blue eye, his expression completely serious. Ciel didn't dare breathe as the man whispered, "I do believe in it. Call me crazy, but I'm convinced that people die and come back. Sometimes they look the same and other times you wouldn't recognize them, but there's always a distinguishing feature or characteristic of theirs that lingers. Tell me, didn't I seem familiar to you when you first saw me?"

Ciel blinked and thought back. Now that he mentioned it, Ciel realized he should have felt scared when a hooded stranger wearing all dark clothes approached him, even if it was to save him from a drunk man. But he'd immediately felt that he could trust him. He'd even been—dare he say it—attracted to him.

"I wouldn't say you were familiar. I've certainly never met you before, and I didn't feel like I recognized you, but I trusted you, even when your appearance should have made me weary of you."

Sebastian leaned back and drank his beer. "That sense of trust might have been your subconscious recognizing me. Everyone I've ever met instantly put their guards up when they couldn't see my face. Everyone except you."

Ciel let himself dwell on that for a bit as he slowly finished his beer. Did that mean this meeting was destined to happen? Could they have known each other in a past life, been friends, even? His head was swarming with the short discussion he'd had with Sebastian, and with a start, realized he'd been silent for a good twenty minutes.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what you said and imagining…different situations."

Sebastian chuckled. "That's fine. It's very interesting to see the different emotions play out on your face. Almost better than watching you play pool." He left a tip for the bartender and stood up. "Come, I'll walk you home. Wouldn't want another drunk guy to snatch you up."

"You don't have to. I can call a cab."

"It would make me feel better to know you got home safely." Sebastian's tone left no room for argument, so Ciel grudgingly accepted.

The ride home was uneventful, both men lost in their own thoughts about the night's events. Sebastian paid for Ciel's cab fare and walked him to the front door of his apartment complex like a proper gentleman.

"You're not getting an invitation upstairs, so you better make your way home soon, it's pretty late." Ciel felt a twinge of guilt at dismissing him in such a way, but he didn't want to lead the man on.

"I wasn't looking for one."

"Well, good night then." Ciel quickly entered his security code and slipped into the building, not waiting to hear Sebastian's quiet "good night."

He breathed a sigh of relief once he was alone in the elevator. He stuck his hands in his coat pockets and leaned against the wall, when his fingers brushed against a slip of paper. He pulled it out and couldn't help the small grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"_If you ever want to play pool or talk about past lives again, I'm here_." Sebastian had given his number and an address, leaving Ciel to wonder when on earth he'd managed to write all this _and_ slip it into his pocket.

"Bastard," he mumbled as the elevator dinged and stopped for his floor.

* * *

><p>[1] This is a quote by Chandler from the sitcom "Friends." I don't remember which episode off the top of my head, but Rachel tries to look for a date and finds Sebastian, but her friends disapprove of him because they want her to pick their guys.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Who wants Ciel to give Sebastian a call...or better yet, show up at his door? ;) Please leave a review and let me know how this is going! Thanks!<em>


	2. Present life

_I'm sorry for being late with this update, for those of you who so kindly put my story on your story alerts and/or left a review. But it's here, and that's the important thing! So the two-chapter story is finished, but I'll continue to wrack my brain for new and exciting ideas...hopefully I won't be too busy with school to abandon fanfics. ^^ Anyway, thanks for your support and this is my first lemon, so please go nice on me...? Yeah? =D_

**Disclaimer: The names Yana Toboso and Kuroshitsuji go hand in hand. My name's not there, therefore I don't own anything!**

**Warnings: Yaoi.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll want to hit through the ball, Young Master. Imagine there is another cue ball between this one and the one you're trying to hit into the pocket. Hit the imaginary ball." Sebastian's deep voice flowed over Ciel's ear. <em>

"_Hit the imaginary ball, huh?" Ciel lined up his shot and tried to do as Sebastian instructed, but his cue stick slipped and the ball barely moved._

"_Form a more stable bridge with your hand. You might also want to chalk up your cue stick so it doesn't slip off the ball."_

"_There are too many things to think about," Ciel sighed in frustration._

"_I will do my best to help you, Young Master," Sebastian smirked. He took Ciel's hands and positioned them on the cue stick. His large gloved hands curled around Ciel's smaller ones, and he slowly bent the boy over the table. He maneuvered Ciel's left hand into forming a bridge before the boy cleared his throat._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_I'm helping you, Young Master."_

"_You're much closer than you need to be."_

"_I'm afraid I need to be this close in order to correct your technique." His breath washed over the back of Ciel's neck, which, to his delight, caused the boy to shiver beneath him._

"_Fine. Just make it quick." He would never admit to Sebastian that he was enjoying the position they were in._

"_On my count, then. One, two, three." The cue stick struck the ball firmly and followed through, as though hitting another ball, and the five ball they were aiming at fell gracefully into the pocket._

_Sebastian looked down on the top of Ciel's head, wondering what he could get away with, while Ciel was thinking of how close Sebastian was. Slowly, he turned around until he was pressed flush against his butler, and then his body started moving on its own._

_His small hands came up to tug on Sebastian's tie, bringing his face down until their lips met in a soft kiss. Sebastian broke away after a few moments to undo his tie and unbutton Ciel's jacket, then he was lifting the boy up to sit on the table as their kisses deepened. Sebastian politely kept his tongue in his mouth, determined to let Ciel set the pace, but he couldn't keep his hands from roaming over Ciel's shirt and slowly unbuttoning it. Ciel smirked into the kiss before tracing the seam of Sebastian's lips with his tongue, silently asking for permission to enter. Their tongues slid against each other in a wet duel as Sebastian's hands wandered over newly exposed skin. Ciel's body was burning up. He wouldn't be able to stand it much longer, it was so hot. Sebastian's hands and lips were everywhere, caressing, licking, nipping, sucking—_

Ciel bolted up in bed, drenched in sweat and with a raging hard-on between his legs. He let his head fall into his hands as his mind worked to process what had happened. He'd had a dream about Sebastian teaching him pool and then they'd…Wait. It wasn't just a dream, was it? That was a memory from…When?

Ciel closed his eyes, fighting to remember the details. Sebastian had called him "young master" and worn a butler's costume. He'd had a room specifically for pool, including the table, ball set, and sticks. The clothes he'd worn had been strange and he remembered having a lot of layers. Just who was he in that memory? Whoever he was, he'd been rich and probably influential.

"And what else? Why can't I remember?" Ciel beat the sides of his head with his fists, hoping the action would somehow trigger another memory. He paused and frowned. Why was he getting so worked up about not remembering his past life? It was a different time and place, one that he was entirely disconnected from at this point in his current life. He wouldn't even be thinking about it if it hadn't been for Sebastian.

Sebastian. The man knew something that he didn't, Ciel was sure of it. He'd sounded so confident about reincarnations and recognizing people from the past that he must know more about Ciel's past than Ciel himself did.

He caught sight of the slip of paper with Sebastian's information on it, pinned up on the wall next to his bed. It had been a week since they'd met—or rather, were reunited in the bar, and Ciel figured it might be time to visit his former butler.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was stretched out on his couch, thinking about his recent encounter with Ciel. He'd waited so long for the Earl of Phantomhive to be reincarnated, and the meeting had not disappointed him. It was almost like old times, except now there were no longer any differences in their social standings. He was not a butler and Ciel was not an Earl. The possibilities made Sebastian shiver with excitement.<p>

Three sharp knocks sounded at the door and Sebastian immediately looked up. He peered through the door's peephole and saw Ciel standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. Sebastian smirked as he opened the door.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Ciel?" He loved being able to speak Ciel's name. It rolled off the tongue so easily.

"I wanted to ask you some questions, that's all."

Sebastian stepped to the side to let Ciel in. "Of course, come on in. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water will be fine," Ciel said absentmindedly as he looked around the small apartment. It was neat, fitting for a former butler, and not so extravagant or plain that guests would feel uncomfortable. In fact, Ciel felt strangely at home.

"Make yourself comfortable," Sebastian said as he handed a glass of water to the younger man. "Now, you wanted to talk."

"What do you know about my past life?"

Sebastian stopped for a moment to try to hide the smirk that threatened to spread across his face. "Why do you ask?"

"I had a dream…Well, I saw a memory from what I assume is my past life, and you were in it."

"What did you see?"

"You were my butler and you taught me how to play pool," Ciel said slowly. He was not about to reveal the fact that they'd kissed immediately afterward. Despite his best efforts, he felt a blush heating up his face.

"Is that it? Could it be that we played pool recently and you just replayed that memory in your dreams?" Sebastian fought to keep his face straight. He knew what Ciel was talking about, and he also remembered what had happened after the lesson. He just didn't know where Ciel's memory had ended.

"No, I know that was me in a different time and place. And what you said about past lives—that's how I know it wasn't just a dream. I knew who you were when you walked up to me in that bar, I just didn't realize it yet."

"And what do you plan to do now that you realize it?"

"Are you human?"

"Pardon?" Deep down inside, Sebastian was smiling. Ciel was sharp as ever.

"I asked, are you human?"

"And what would make you think I'm not?"

"The same thing that makes me believe we knew each other in my past life."

"I believe I was the one who opened up your mind to that idea," Sebastian smirked.

"Don't give yourself too much credit. While it is true that I never gave much thought to reincarnation, I also never rejected it. All you did was bring that thought process to the surface." Ciel looked smugly at the older man, who continued to smirk.

"If you say so…young master." Sebastian's voice dropped to a seductive tone.

Ciel's eyes widened, recognizing the same phrase his butler had used in the memory. "So you did know me."

Sebastian slowly stalked over to Ciel, the way a cat would approach its prey. "Indeed. I've been waiting for you, my lord." He grasped Ciel's jacket and pulled him close. "You can't imagine how thrilled I am to see that you haven't changed much from the Earl I once knew." His eyes bore deep into Ciel's as one of his hands snuck behind Ciel's head to untie his eye patch. The contract seal was no longer in his eye, but his eyelid was badly scarred. Sebastian could barely make out an upside-down star in the mess of scars.

"You ask if I'm human," he said, covering Ciel's eye gently with his left hand. "And I can tell you I know of no human who can do this." He watched Ciel's expression change from confused to something akin to awe. When he removed his hand, Ciel reached up and touched his eyelid only to feel smooth skin.

"What are you exactly?" Ciel knew he should have felt fear, but he was irrevocably attracted to this man—or whatever he happened to be.

"I'm just one hell of a butler," Sebastian whispered into his ear. He pulled back slightly to look into both of Ciel's eyes before leaning forward and pressing their lips together in an innocent kiss. He was about to end the kiss when he felt Ciel's hands gripping the front of his shirt. With a smirk, he leaned forward a little more and parted his lips slightly.

Ciel mirrored the action, letting his bottom lip slide into the space between Sebastian's lips. He felt Sebastian suck on it briefly before biting down sharply and tugging him closer. Ciel couldn't help a small sound of content from escaping his throat as their lips continued to move together. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt strange. He didn't even know he was attracted to men, let alone someone he'd met just a week ago who claimed to know him in a past life. But in his heart, he knew he'd done this before, and enjoyed it.

Sebastian insistently pushed against Ciel until the younger male fell onto the couch with an unceremonious squeak. He quickly climbed on top of Ciel and leaned close to his ear.

"Let's continue where your memory left off." He lodged his knee between Ciel's legs and began to unbutton the younger male's shirt.

"Have we ever—I mean, did we do this…often?" Ciel mentally smacked himself for sounding like such a shy girl about to lose her virginity. To be fair, he was a virgin, but he was not about to disclose that little fact to Sebastian.

The demon stifled his laughter to reply, "It happened more often than not, though of course we had to keep it a secret from everyone." He trailed kisses down Ciel's jaw and neck, stopping at various sensitive points to lick and suck. When the younger man gasped and let out a shuddering breath of pleasure, Sebastian smirked. After so many years, he still remembered what drove his young master crazy.

Sebastian snuck a hand up to Ciel's chest and gently rolled a nipple between his thumb and index finger while his tongue continued tracing winding patterns on the younger man's sensitive neck. Ciel's mouth fell open from the double stimulation, and his hand tangled with Sebastian's dark locks as he struggled to hang onto his self-control. He figured it was the long-dead Earl in him that couldn't bear to have Sebastian see him in such a weakened state.

Sebastian had every intention of breaking Ciel, of seeing him cast his pride aside for pleasure. He doubled his efforts and tugged harder on the stiff peaks. His mouth trailed down to suck briefly on Ciel's collarbone, then traced a path farther down to his nipples. Ciel's body jerked as Sebastian licked and sucked harshly at his chest.

The younger man was equally determined to break the demon. He reached down to unbutton Sebastian's shirt and roughly pushed it off his broad shoulders. At the same moment, Sebastian tugged on Ciel's pants until they slid off his slender legs. Ciel lunged forward, intent on getting the demon's pants off before he was overwhelmed with pleasure and melted into a puddle of goo. But Sebastian was much stronger and easily pinned him down. Holding his wrists with one hand, he hooked a finger on the waistband of Ciel's boxers.

"This isn't fair," Ciel panted. "You're much stronger…and you're not even…human." He struggled against the hand holding him down. "Take…it off!"

Sebastian smirked widely as he lowered his hand to his pants. "As you wish, my lord," he said mockingly. Ciel didn't even have a chance to retort before the pants and underwear were gone and a deep blush spread across his face. The demon, as expected, was incredibly well-endowed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Ciel. We've done this before, many, _many_ times," Sebastian purred.

"Shut up! That was in another time and place. I'm still—" Ciel cut himself off right as he was about to admit to being a virgin. Hoping to distract Sebastian, he wrapped his legs around his waist and rubbed their arousals together. Sebastian let a low moan escape him, but the moment was short-lived as Ciel broke free of his grip and pounced, pushing Sebastian back against the couch.

"My my, I didn't realize you wanted to ride me."

"You talk too much." Ciel continued to rub his clothed hips against the larger erection.

"Perhaps you'd like it better if I simply showed you what I want to do?" Sebastian suggested. He gripped the younger man's boxers and tore them off his slender body. Ciel gasped and moved to cover himself, but Sebastian reversed their positions, once again putting himself in control of the situation. He reached under the couch and fished around for something before smirking in triumph and holding the bottle of lube out for Ciel to see. He squeezed some on his fingers, gently warmed it up, then slowly shifted Ciel's legs so he had better access to his entrance. They shared a heated glance before he slid a finger in as deep as it could go. The younger man's hole squeezed around his finger tightly and Sebastian almost went crazy as he imagined that grip somewhere else. It had been way too long.

Ciel breathed harshly through his nose and mouth, willing his body to relax. When he calmed down a bit, Sebastian slowly slid a second finger in to the first knuckle and gently spread them as far as they could go in the tight canal. Ciel squirmed uncomfortably. He knew this step was crucial, but he couldn't say he enjoyed the stretching. He reached up to thumb Sebastian's nipples, the demon's shivering acting as a welcome distraction. It wasn't long before he felt a third finger slip in.

He stared up at the ceiling, concentrating on relaxing as much as possible. Just as Ciel thought he couldn't go through with this, Sebastian hooked his fingers and rubbed against a small bundle of nerves. Ciel almost jumped off the couch, the pleasure had shot through his body like electricity. Sebastian repeated the action, and Ciel knew if this didn't stop soon, he'd be done before they even began. He tugged on the demon's hair and brought him down for a violent kiss, tongues slipping and sliding against each other almost desperately. Sebastian slowly withdrew his fingers and spread some more lube on his hard length. When he looked back at Ciel, all he could see was lust and arousal in those deep blue eyes. He smirked before slowly pushing himself into Ciel's tight cavern and both of them moaned at the feeling.

Sebastian paused for a few tense moments to let Ciel get used to his size. The way Ciel's body gripped his cock and the younger male's aroused expression only made the demon struggle harder to keep his composure. How long had he waited for this moment?

There was a dull pain in Ciel's backside from the initial penetration. He'd never had something so big in that area—not in this lifetime. The room was filled with his harsh breathing as he willed his body to stop screaming in protest. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up at Sebastian with a heated gaze. Neither said a word as he started to thrust slowly, pulling out only partially and gently pushing back in. The steadiness of it calmed Ciel down until he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and pulled him in so he could thrust harder. Sebastian glanced once at Ciel's face before obeying the silent command and set up a stronger, faster rhythm.

Both males held in their sounds of pleasure. Neither one wanted to admit that the other could break him, but both knew that eventually, someone was going to have to cave. Ciel's inexperience in his reincarnated body was his downfall. He let out a loud gasp, followed immediately by a drawn-out moan, when Sebastian changed the angle of his thrust to hit Ciel's sweet spot. His toes curled and he threw his head back as pleasure wracked his body, leaving him weak and a moaning mess. He grabbed onto the edge of the couch, hanging on for dear life, until Sebastian looped both his arms around his neck. Ciel opened his eyes and stared straight into those deep red orbs. He licked his lips and swallowed before leaning up slightly. Sebastian met him halfway in a passionate kiss as his thrusting hips moved faster.

After a few moments, Ciel had to break away for air. He was panting hard, the abuse on his prostate making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything except clinging to Sebastian. He moaned right by Sebastian's ear and felt the older male start thrusting even harder.

"Let go, Ciel," he gasped out. "Come for me." His hand wrapped around Ciel's dick and pumped a few times and he was done.

The pressure that had been building in the pit of his stomach suddenly reached its peak and Ciel felt the exact moment that he fell. His body jerked, and then he was squeezing Sebastian's cock with the force of his orgasm. His eyes screwed shut and his mouth fell open as satisfying moans tumbled nonstop from his lips. Above him, Sebastian moaned in time with every last thrust as he emptied himself inside Ciel's welcoming body. Both were panting hard and slightly dazed as they slowly came down from their high.

Ciel opened his eyes when he felt Sebastian pull out of him. He stifled a wince as his bottom was left gaping and empty, Sebastian's cum slowly dripping out of him. The demon stared at the sight and licked his lips, ready for another round. Ciel pushed him away and struggled to sit up.

"So do you still want to know what I am?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Ciel leaned back on the couch's arm. Why did that matter at this point? He'd come to find out who or what Sebastian truly was, and instead found a mutual attraction that was rooted deep in their pasts. Maybe one day he'd ask, maybe not. The more important fact was that whoever they'd been in the past, they were reunited again in the present.

For now, Ciel would hang onto his questions. "All I need to know is that we're picking up where we left off." He collected the tattered remains of his clothes before turning to face Sebastian again. "By the way, I need you to refresh my memory and teach me some pool."

With matching smirks on their faces, Sebastian bowed mockingly. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p><em>Just to clear something up: Ciel doesn't know Sebastian is a demon, but you guys-the readers-obviously do, which is why I used that term for him several times. Hopefully that wasn't too confusing.<em>

_That's it for now! It felt weird re-reading this...O.O I hope it was at least ok, and thanks to those of you who waited patiently for this! ^^_


End file.
